creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
LotU - Die Maske und der unterirdische Friedhof
Lands of the Unknown - Die Maske und der unterirdische Friedhof Fall 01-08/14 Bearbeitung: Chris Marek Bericht Anhang 1 Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, sehr geehrter Vorgesetzter. Hiermit lege ich Ihnen meinen Bericht für den Fall 01-08/14 der Unknown Activities and Research Corporation (UAaRC) vor. Dauer der Untersuchung ein Jahr. Abschluss der Untersuchung folgt zum Ende hin. Mir wurde aufgetragen den Fall 01-08/14 zu untersuchen. Es handelte sich um das seltsame verschwinden des Lukas Damian Boltman am 24.08.1988. Der Beginn meiner Untersuchungen hatte ihren Anfang in der Wohnung des Vermissten begonnen. Die ortsansässige Polizei hatte diese bereits in Augenschein genommen, doch keine Spuren gefunden. Ich betrat die Wohnung des Vermissten und untersuchte sie eingehend. Zunächst ohne Ergebnis. Doch dann fiel mir etwas merkwürdiges auf. Die Beschaffenheit des Küchen-Bodens wies Unebenheiten an einer Stelle auf. Bei näherer Betrachtung war festzustellen, dass eine dieser Fliesen locker war. Als ich diese besagte Fliese entfernte erblickte ich einen kleinen Hohlraum. In diesem fand ich eine kleine Metallkiste in der Dokumente lagen. Diese Dokumente wurden von der vermissten Person Lukas Damian Boltmann selbst verfasst. Was ich dort gelesen hatte, war erstaunlich und schockierend zugleich. Ich hänge das gesamte Dokument in diesem Bericht an: Dokument Lukas D. Boltmann: Hallo, ich bin Lukas Damian Boltmann, 32 Jahre alt. Was ich erlebte, hätte ich in den schlimmsten Albträumen nicht für möglich gehalten. Ja Albträume, die ich seitdem regelmäßig habe. Jede Nacht, sucht mich dieses...“Ding“ heim. Es zwingt mich Dinge zu tun, die ich niemals tun würde, wenn ich bei Verstand wäre. Ich schreibe meine Erlebnisse nun nieder. Meine Nachwelt soll erfahren, warum ich bald nicht mehr hier bin. Denn ich möchte mich von diesem „Ding“ erlösen, von diesem Fluch. Ich verstehe nun alles, der Friedhof, die Maske... Alles begann vor einer Woche. Ihr solltet zunächst wissen, dass ich in einer eher ruhigen Gegend wohne bzw. ländlich. Hier gibt es einen großen Wald. Ich gehe oft in jenen Wald spazieren. Tag 1: Doch an diesen verdammten Tag sollte sich alles ändern. Ich fand etwas eigenartiges in diesem Wald. Ich gehe oft diesen Weg, doch das war mir noch nie aufgefallen. Ich bin ein Gewohnheitstier und bevorzuge es immer dieselben Wege zu gehen. Dieser Steinboden war etwas abseits meines Weges am Wegrand. Ihr könntet jetzt fragen, der war schon immer da? Nunja wenn etwas durch Blätter und Laub verdeckt ist, sieht man es nicht sofort. Und in der letzten Nacht wütete ein sehr starker Sturm über der Gegend hier. Man sah auch die Spuren im Wald wie z.b umgeknickte Bäume. So einen Sturm sieht man selten. Der hat wohl auch den Weg freigelegt, wenn man es so sagen kann. Ich folgte diesem steinernen Weg und kam nach gefühlten ca. 2 km an einen sehr merkwürdigen Ort. Eine Art große Lichtung. Es standen dort Säulen, die schon stark verwittert waren und die Natur hatte den Rest erledigt. Es lagen auch einige Steine herum von Moos bedeckt, die offenbar zu den Säulen gehörten. Es war schon fast eine Art zeremonieller Ort. Meine Neugierde packte mich und ich schaute es mir genauer an. Es waren teils alte Schriftzeichen darauf zu sehen. Ich konnte sie nicht wirklich zuordnen. Wie ich später herausfand, sollte es wohl eine Warnung sein. Ich schaute mich weiter um und entdeckte noch andere interessante Dinge. Als ich auf den Boden schaute und diesen näher untersuchte, stellte ich fest, dass dort offenbar ein riesiges Symbol in den Stein gehauen war. Es musste auf jeden Fall sehr alt gewesen sein. In der Mitte dieses Symbols merkte ich, dass ein Stein anders ausgesehen hatte als die anderen. Dieser Stein hatte das Symbol nochmals eingemeißelt. Außerdem war dieser Stein rot bemalt. Ich bekam den Stein mit bloßen Händen nicht heraus. Also beschloss ich wiederzukommen mit einem Werkzeug. Da ich jeden Tag denselben Weg gehe müsste mir das nicht schwerfallen, diese seltsame Lichtung wiederzufinden. Außerdem dämmerte es bereits. Am Tage ist eine Erkundung besser als in der Nacht. Ich machte mir viele Gedanken. Warum hat scheinbar noch niemand vor mir diesen Ort gefunden? Wozu diente er? Was war er? Ich wollte es herausfinden! Denn die Neugierde packte mich.... Ich hätte es lieber lassen sollen... Tag 2 An diesem Tag war ich relativ früh aufgestanden. Ich hatte viel vor. Ich ging nach meinen üblichen Morgen-Ritualen in den Keller und schaute nach Werkzeug, was ich gebrauchen könnte. Ich nahm einen Hammer, einen Meißel, einen Schraubenzieher und ein Brecheisen mit mir. Außerdem noch ein Maßband, eine Taschenlampe, ein Feuerzeug und Stift und Papier um u.a die Symbole abzupausen. Ich packte alles in meine Tasche und machte mich auf zu der Lichtung. Unterwegs kreisten meine Gedanken darum, was ich dort wohl vorfinden würde. Unter diesem Stein. Einen Schatz? Ein Artefakt? Ein Ritual-Gegenstand? Oder gar Knochen? Ich war also nun auf der Lichtung wieder angekommen. Bevor ich mich ans Werk machte, schaute ich mich weiter um. Da es am Vortag bereits schon leicht dämmerte, hatte ich nicht die Gelegenheit mich gründlich umzuschauen. Mir war allerdings auch ein wenig mulmig zumute, da ich hier ganz alleine war. Ich kannte niemanden, den ich hätte fragen können mich zu begleiten. Und ich wollte der Sache erst einmal selbst auf dem Grund gehen. Ich schaute mich also weiter um und war auf einmal bleich im Gesicht. Diese Bäume um diese Lichtung sie sahen irgendwie merkwürdig aus. Sie sahen aus als hätten sie Gesichter in ihren Holz. Diese Gesichter in den Bäumen sahen gequält aus, als würden sie schreien. Ich bekam natürlich ein ungutes Gefühl, aber die Neugierde siegte letztendlich. Ich fragte mich, wer hatte diese Ort erbaut und warum diese komischen Gesichter in den Bäumen. Wurden sie in die Bäume geschnitzt, oder....nein daran wollte ich nicht einmal denken. Ich stufte es erst einmal als Pareidolie ab. So wie man in Wolken irrtümlich mal Gesichter oder Tiere sieht, so dachte ich es auch hier. Ich drehte mich um und ging wieder in Richtung des Steinbodens mit dem riesigen Symbol. Vorher pauste ich noch ein paar der Symbole auf den Steinsäulen auf das Papier ab. Mir war die ganze Zeit so, als spürte ich Blicke in meinen Rücken, obwohl niemand da war. Diese seltsamen Bäume... Nein, dass konnte nicht sein.... Ich befasste mich anschließend mit dem roten Stein in der Mitte. Es war wie schon geschrieben ein Stein mit dem großen Symbol in kleinerer Form. Der Stein war gemessen etwa 1x1 m groß. Ich hoffte, dass das Brecheisen reichen würde. Zunächst habe ich das Moos in den Fugen drumherum mit dem Schraubenzieher entfernt. So hatte ich eine gute Stelle wo ich das Brecheisen ansetzen konnte. Ich setzte es an und versuchte den Stein anzuheben. Doch erneut hatte ich dieses seltsame Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Ein leichter Windstoß umgab mich und ich hörte das Rascheln der Blätter irgendwie kam ein Sturm auf, da es schon blitzte und grollte, wohl mit Gewitter, hatten ja Hochsommer. Ich fühlte irgendwie erneut diese Blicke im Nacken und irgendwie vernahm ich ein leichtes Lachen. Ich konnte es nicht lassen und schaute mich um. Ich bekam den Schrecken meines Lebens. Diese Bäume, diese Gesichter... Von den gequälten Gesichtern war keine Spur mehr, sie sahen inzwischen aus wie lachende Fratzen, wie das Gesicht eines Harlekin fast. Ich schaute kurz weg als ich die Werkzeuge aufsammelte und als ich wieder aufsah, war von diesen Fratzen nichts mehr zu sehen. Es waren wieder diese gequälten Gesichter, wie ich sie vorher sah. Ich fragte mich, ist das Einbildung gewesen? Denn so etwas kann doch nicht möglich sein und ich trinke weder Alkohol oder nehme Drogen. Ich schob es auf den Sturm und den Blitz, welche mir einen Streich spielten. Doch ich hatte erst einmal genug. Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und sah zu, dass ich schleunigst verschwinde, bevor das Unwetter kommt. Glaubt mir, der Weg nach Hause war sehr eigenartig. Mir kam es so vor, als würde ich verfolgt werden, als verfolgten mich diese Gesichter noch immer. Ich fühlte mich so verfolgt, dass ich mich einmal..nur ein einziges Mal wagte mich umzudrehen. Ich sah aus der Richtung der Lichtung so etwas wie ein Schatten mit roten Augen. Das waren wohl nur die Blätter dachte ich mir, du bist ein erwachsener Mann und vor so etwas lässt Dich doch nicht erschrecken! Tag 3 Heute sollte der Tag sein, an dem ich mir fest vorgenommen hatte, diese verdammte Platte vom Steinboden zu entfernen um zu schauen, was darunter liegt. Ich packte also meine Werkzeuge wieder zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg. Als ich schließlich wieder auf der Lichtung angekommen war, ging ich geradewegs auf den zentralen roten Stein zu. Stemmte das Brecheisen in die Fugen und hebelte es auf. Mit Mühe schaffte ich es den Zentral-Stein anzuheben. Ich schob ihn beiseite. Mir kam ein beißender Geruch entgegen. Ein modriger Geruch, ja so könnte man es nennen. Ich erblickte eine steinerne Treppe, die nach unten führte. Diese Treppe schien in eine Art Katakomben zu führen. Zum Glück hatte ich noch eine Taschenlampe dabei. Denn es war Stockfinster. Und wieder spürte ich diese verdammten Blicke im Nacken. Ich wagte es nicht, mich diesmal umzudrehen. Ich nahm an, dass ich wieder in diese furchterregenden Gesichter blicken müsste, wenn ich das tun würde. Ich stieg also in das Gewölbe hinab. Es roch modrig wie ein Keller, der feucht und nass ist. Ich stieg weiter hinab, die Treppe schien unendlich zu sein, wie mir vorkam. Zum Glück gab es an der Seite in der Wand einige Nischen mit Kerzen, die ich entzündete. Ich merkte, dass der Wachs der Kerzen nahezu bis auf den Boden der Treppenstufen reichte. Ich ging weiter. Nach gefühlten 100 Kerzen die ich entzündete erreichte ich endlich das Ende dieser langen Treppe. Ich erreichte eine große Tür. Nein, es war keine gewöhnliche Tür, es war ein großes Portal, eine Flügeltür, die man zu beiden Seiten öffnen konnte. Diese Tür war ebenfalls in roter Farbe bemalt und auf ihr war das seltsame Symbol, was ich bereits von dem Steinboden kannte eingraviert. Diese riesige Tür war allerdings verschlossen. Ich habe gesucht und gesucht, aber ich fand weder ein Schloss noch ein Schlüssel. Als ich schließlich eine Nische entdeckte in der ein kleines Loch, gerade mal groß genug für eine Hand, dachte ich mir „auf keinen Fall steckst Du dort Deine Hand rein“. Ich leuchtete erst einmal mit der Taschenlampe hinein. Ich sah aber nicht wirklich etwas...oder doch. Am Ende dieses Loches war irgendwas. Es sah aus wie der Kopf eines Knochens. War das womöglich ein Hebel oder etwas in der Art? Ich nahm das Brecheisen aus der Tasche und schob es in das Loch hinein. Mit einem knirschen zeigte es mir, dass dort ein Mechanismus in Gang gebracht wurde. Diese gewaltige Tür öffnete sich. Was ich dort erblickte, raubte mir wortwörtlich den Atem.... Ich stand in einer gewaltigen Grotte. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Ich leuchtete mit meiner Taschenlampe herum und sah wieder einige Kerzen die ich entzündete. Mit jeder Kerze, mit jedem Lichtschein mehr, wurde mir bewusst, wo ich hier war. Es war ein riesiger Friedhof. Es gab sicher hunderte von Gräbern hier unten. Auf jedem der Grabsteine konnte ich Namen erkennen, die aber teils unleserlich waren. Auch die seltsamen Symbole waren auf den Grabsteinen. Mir war immer noch nicht klar, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Ich schaute mich um und erblickte eine zentrale Plattform, auf der so etwas wie ein Thron zu sehen war. Auf diesem Thron saß ein Skelett, was eine furchterregende Maske trug. Diese Maske war aus einem eigenartigen Holz geschnitzt. Als ich mich ihr näherte passierte es. Mich durchfuhr ein Schmerz, den man nicht beschreiben kann. Von dem Zeitpunkt, war ich nicht mehr derselbe, der ich früher war. Ich wurde bewusstlos. Hier in dieser kalten modrigen Grotte, lag ich auf dem Boden umgeben von Gräbern unbekannter Personen. Tag 4 Ich kam wieder zu mir. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich weg war. Aber es muss lange gewesen sein. Ich fing auf einmal an zu lachen. Mir ging es wieder richtig gut, zu gut. Ich verließ diesen Ort und versiegelte ihn am Ende wieder mit der Steinplatte. Es war inzwischen schon die Dämmerung angebrochen und ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich musste Stunden bewusstlos gewesen sein. Das merkte ich auch, als ich später auf dem Kalender schaute. Es war ein ganzer Tag vergangen, an dem ich „weg“ war. Als ich zu Hause angekommen war, verspürte ich Hunger. Und einen großen Durst. Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank und gönnte mir etwas von der Schorle die dort bereitstand. Zudem machte ich mir ein Sandwich. Doch wisst ihr, was dann geschehen ist? Es reichte mir nicht. Ich wollte mehr. Frisches Fleisch... Nach dem Essen schlief ich ein. Auf einmal wachte ich auf. Ich hörte ein Geräusch aus dem Lagerraum. Ich wollte nachsehen ob es nicht hinterher ein Einbrecher ist. Ich ging zum Lagerraum und merkte, dass die Tür angelehnt war. Obwohl ich sie zuvor verschlossen hatte. Als ich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete, sah ich etwas furchtbares. Diese grausige Maske schaute mich durch den Türspalt an. In dem Moment wachte ich auf. Es war wohl nur ein Traum gewesen. Ich ging gleich zum Lagerraum um mich zu vergewissern. Wie ich vermutete, war er leer. Nichts war dort vorhanden. Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein und sah einen Bericht in den lokalen Nachrichten. Es ging um einen Mordfall, der sehr grausig war. Und das auch noch in meiner Stadt. Es wurde gesagt, dass man die Leiche eines Mannes in einer Seitengasse gefunden hatte. Dem Opfer wurde das Herz herausgerissen. Ersten Erkenntnissen zufolge mit bloßen Händen. Ich schaltete den Fernseher ab, da ich Hunger hatte. Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu schließen. Was ich sah konnte ich nicht glauben. Ich öffnete ihn erneut um mich zu vergewissern ob das kein Albtraum ist. Im Kühlschrank stand ein Teller und auf diesem Teller lag ein halbes Herz, ein menschliches Herz. Wie kam das in meinen Kühlschrank? Wer war das? Mir fielen sofort die Nachrichten aus dem Fernsehen ein. Das Opfer dem das Herz fehlte, ist das etwa jenes Herz in meinem Kühlschrank hier? Habe ich etwa Teile von diesem Herz gegessen? Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Zur Polizei gehen? Oder gleich in die Psychiatrie? Dieser Traum den ich hatte, vielleicht war es doch kein Traum und es war der Täter, der mir etwas unterjubeln will? Ich entsorgte das halbe Herz und ging schlafen. Ich wollte diesen furchtbaren Tag vergessen. Tag 5 Ich hatte einen weiteren Albtraum. Diese Maske, sie suchte mich wieder heim. Ihr wollt sicher wissen wie, ich erzähle es euch, damit ihr euch vor jedem Schatten in der Ecke in Acht nehmt. Ich wachte in der Nacht auf. Ich hörte ein Geräusch. Es klang wie, als ob jemand über eine Holzoberfläche kratzt. Ich schaute in eine dunkle Ecke. Dort glühten rote Augen auf und es erschien die Maske, die mich anstarrte. Sie starrte mich einfach an. Doch dann blinzelte ich kurz und auf einmal war sie unmittelbar vor meinem Gesicht. Ich schrie auf und erwachte am frühen Morgen. Wieder ein Traum, dachte ich mir. Jedoch... Bei dem Frühstück las ich wie jeden Morgen Zeitung. Dort stand eine Schlagzeile, die über einen weiteren Mord handelte. Offenbar hatte der Täter in der Nacht erneut zugeschlagen. Dem Opfer wurde erneut das Herz entfernt. Mir verdarb es den Appetit. Zudem schmeckte die Wurst irgendwie komisch. Sie sah so rötlich aus. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich neue Wurst gekauft hätte.... Ich beschloss nun etwas zu recherchieren. Über diese Symbole. Ich fand heraus, das es uralte Druiden - Zeichen waren. Ich konnte es zum Glück übersetzen, einen Teil jedenfalls, da ich nicht alle Schriftzeichen von allen Säulen abpauste. Zumindest eine Säule konnte ich entziffern. Die Inschrift war wie folgt: „Der Du an diesem Orte kommst. Siehe Dich vor und weiche schnell. Hier begraben liegt der Ort des Einen. Des Einen der die Toten hütet, der Eine, der giert nach den Seelen. Versiegelt durch die Unsrigen. Sein Name bedeutet die vielen, die vielen sind Er.“ Mir kam ein ungutes Gefühl auf. Irgendwoher kommt mir diese Metapher bekannt vor... Der Eine der viele ist... Ich schaute im Internet nach und fand schnell heraus, dass es auf einen Dämon zutrifft, der Legion genannt wurde. Laut der Legenden handelte es sich um ein Wesen, dass von vielen Dämonen besessen ist. Dieses Skelett welches diese Maske trägt... War das etwa dieser Legion? Habe ich das Grab eines Dämons betreten? Mir kam ein Gefühl der Dummheit über. Dieses Zeichen auf dem Boden. Es war... es war ein Bannsiegel... und ich habe den Bann wohl gebrochen. Und diese Maske, in ihr wohnte die Seele Legions inne, der auf der Suche nach einen Körper ist, da sein Alter vergangen ist. Das würde die Morde erklären, dass würde heißen, dass ich während ich träumte, dazu gebracht wurde, diese Taten zu begehen. Aber ich erinnerte mich nicht daran. Natürlich...dachte ich mir... Ich war besessen und Legions Maske hatte mich „ferngesteuert“. Dämonen ernähren sich auch von Blut und Herzen... Ich musste einen Weg finden das zu beenden. Denn so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Was hatte der Friedhof zu bedeuten? Ich recherchierte weiter, aber fand nichts im Internet darüber. Eines hatte ich aber herausgefunden. Legion konnte meinen Willen nur übernehmen, wenn ich geschlafen habe. Doch ich durfte nicht einschlafen. Ich spürte, dass ich beim Nächsten einschlafen diesen Dämon ganz verfallen würde. Das ich der „nächste Legion“ werden würde. Ich dachte nach, könnte ich diese Maske einfach zerstören? Was wenn ich das tun würde, würde Legion dann frei sein, oder nicht? Ich nahm an, dass die alten Druiden den Dämon an die Maske gebunden haben. Hätten sie ihn dadurch hätten töten können, hätten sie die Maske schon früher zerschlagen können. Also sperrten sie ihn weg. Da ich nichts fand, legte ich mir meine Vermutung zurecht, die mir am logischsten erschien. Ich legte mir folgende Theorie zurecht... Legion befällt einen Wirtskörper um ihn zu steuern. Die Druiden haben seinen Wirtskörper getötet und diesem diese Maske aufgesetzt. In einem Ritual bannten sie den Dämonen in die Maske, bevor er einen anderen Wirtskörper übernehmen konnte. Legion war eine Art...Springer... Der von einem Körper in den anderen springen konnte, wenn dieser eine Seele besitzt. In diesen Gräbern, die dort unten sind, könnten vielleicht Überreste von vorher Besessenen liegen, da man befürchtete, Legions Einfluss könnte sie wieder auferstehen lassen sperrte man die Toten mit ihm in die Katakomben. Und diese ganzen Vorfälle, diese Albträume, sie dienten alleine dazu meinen Geist zu schwächen, damit ich anfälliger werde für Legions Geist. Und diese Morde zeigten, dass es bald soweit war. Da man diesen Fluch nicht töten konnte, musste ich ihn wegsperren. Mich wegsperren... Und es gäbe nur einen Ort, wo ich das tun könnte. Ich werde nach Abschluss dieser Dokumente zu der Lichtung gehen und mich in den unterirdischen Friedhof einschließen. Den Zugang werde ich verbarrikadieren. Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass ich dort nicht mehr entkommen kann. Ich beende dieses Dokument nun. Dies ist meine Geschichte. Mittlerweile haben wir den siebten Tage nachdem ich das erste Mal die Ruinen entdeckte. Ich habe seitdem nicht geschlafen. Seit drei Tagen. Ich habe zu viel Angst davor. Angst davor wieder jemanden zu ermorden und deren Herz zu verzehren. So lebt denn wohl. Gez. Lukas D. Boltmann Bericht Anhang zwei: Fortlaufenden Untersuchungen veranlassten mich dazu, diese besagte Lichtung aufzusuchen bzw. sie zu finden. Aus dem Dokument geht hervor, dass das der Vermisste immer im naheliegenden Wald spazieren ging. Also machte ich mich ebenfalls auf in diesen besagten Wald. Ich fand auch diesen steinernen Boden, diesen Weg, wenn man es so nennen möchte am Wegesrand. Ich folgte diesen und kam in der Tat auf eine große Lichtung. Ich schaute mich um. Von einem Steinboden mit einem Symbol war nirgendwo etwas zu sehen. Keine Säulen, keine Steine die auf diese hindeuteten und keine Schriftzeichen. Auch die Bäume sahen wie gewöhnliche Bäume aus. Gesichter habe ich keine vorgefunden. Auch keinen unterirdischen Gang oder einen Friedhof. Wo war also diese vermisste Person und was hatte es mit den Dokumenten auf sich? Ich wollte gerade diese Lichtung verlassen, als ich über etwas stolperte. Dort war ein Stein mitten im Boden und er hatte tatsächlich ein Symbol auf roten Untergrund. Ich stemmte diesen Stein zur Seite. Was ich dort vorfand, nein es war keine Treppe in den Untergrund. Es war eine skelettierte Leiche. Diese Leiche hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte sie große Angst gehabt vor dem Ableben. Als hätte sie sich vor etwas gefürchtet. Dieser Fall, sollte zu einer harten Nuss werden. Wieso diese Dokumente, wieso dieses Skelett auf der besagten Lichtung? Der unterirdische Friedhof, die Maske? Mir kam ein ungutes Gefühl auf. Also besorgte ich mir eine Schaufel und grub auf der Lichtung. Was ich dort entdeckte, war grausam. Der Waldboden war voll von skelettierten Leichen. Jedes dieser Skelette hatte ein Symbol auf dem Schädel. Mir klärte sich so einiges. Diesen unterirdischen Friedhof hatte es nie gegeben. Stattdessen dieses Massengrab. Die Symbole auf den Grabsteinen, waren die auf der Schädeldecke dieser Skelette. Bleibt noch die Frage, wo ist die Maske? Und vor allem, wer hatte diese Dokumente verfasst. War es der Mörder? Ein Wahnsinniger? Es ist vorstellbar, dass der Verfasser von jemanden ermordet wurde, der eben jene Maske getragen hatte. Ein Ritualmord ist ebenfalls nicht auszuschließen. Erste Erkenntnisse der Gerichtsmedizin besagen, dass allen Skeletten der Brustkorb eingedrückt wurde, an der Stelle wo das Herz sitzt. Man geht davon aus, dass allen Opfern das Herz entfernt wurde. Entweder mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand, oder der Hand. Diese Maske bleibt bis heute verschollen. Weder der Verbleib noch der Zweck liegt bis heute im dunklen. Wer das Dokument verfasste ist bis heute ein Rätsel. ' Nachtrag:' Es wurde herausgefunden, dass das Skelett unter dem Stein mit dem Symbol als Lukas D. Boltmann identifiziert wurde. Er war weder in psychiatrischer Behandlung, vorbestraft oder sonst auffällig. Es war das einzige Skelett, was keinen eingedrückten Brustkorb hatte. Er hatte sich wohl tatsächlich selbst dort begraben.... Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Mittellang